1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate mounting error detector for a deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing semiconductor devices, various apparatuses and processes have been developed to provide a high quality thin film on a substrate. Several methods have been used to form a thin film, employing surface reaction of a semiconductor substrate. The methods include vacuum evaporation deposition, Molecular Beam Epitaxy (MBE), different variants of Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) (including low-pressure and organometallic CVD and plasma-enhanced CVD), and Atomic Layer Epitaxy (ALE). ALE was studied extensively for semiconductor deposition and electroluminescent display applications, and has been more recently referred to as Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD) for the deposition of a variety of materials.
Certain deposition apparatuses include one or more reactors housed in a chamber. The reactors may be a chemical vapor deposition reactor or an atomic layer deposition reactor. Each of the reactors can include a substrate support on which a substrate is mounted during a deposition process. If the substrate is not correctly mounted on the substrate support, an abnormal deposition may be made on the substrate, adversely affecting the quality of a deposited film on the substrate. However, because the substrate is inside the chamber, it may be difficult to determine from the outside whether the substrate has been correctly mounted on the substrate support.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.